Naruto Takes A Vacation
by lulamaemobster
Summary: He deserves it.
1. Vacation's All I Ever Wanted

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Vacation's All I Ever Wanted**

What's left of Madara Uchiha lies at the feet of Naruto Uzumaki, he picks up his mask and returns to the Leaf Village to report in. When he gets back, he finds Tsunade has come to.

Naruto: Hey, Tsunade.

Tsunade: What, no Grandma?

Naruto just stands there with a saddened look on his face, she can see how weary he's become.

Tsunade: I heard about Sasuke, it wasn't your fault. At least he took Danzo with him.

Naruto: This is all that's left of Madara.

He places the mask on her desk.

Tsunade: Well, I guess that's pretty much a wrap. I'll let you know if I have another mission for you, dismissed.

Naruto leaves for his house and spends the rest of the day thinking about his life to this point. Back in the hokage's office, the shinobi were all gathered for a meeting, the subject being Naruto.

Tsunade: We have a crisis on our hands.

Kakashi: Which is?

Tsunade: We need to give Naruto a break, we keep piling our troubles on his back and he's been a workhorse for us but come on. The kid needs to get away for a while, I mean no shinobi related activities.

Shikamaru: That sounds okay but you know how he is, he's not going to just take it easy.

Tsunade: So, what do you think we should do about it?

Kakashi: We could dupe him into thinking it's a mission.

Tsunade: You really think that will work, he's not as dumb as he lets on.

Yamato: Put the pressure on him if he balks at it.

Tsunade: Okay, anyone have any suggestions?

Genma: Well, we could send him sailing.

Tsunade: You think that'll work?

Genma: The canvas can work miracles, believe me.

Tsunade: Any other suggestions?

Anko: Well, there's this new hotel resort on one of the beaches in the Land Of Plenty, it has a spa and everything.

Tsunade: That sounds like a better idea, anyone else?

Guy: Why don't we…

Tsunade: We want him to take it easy, Guy.

Guy: Oh.

Tsunade: Well, if anyone else doesn't have any ideas, dismissed.

The shinobi all left except for Anko who had to give her directions and two other prominent kunoichi from Naruto's class.

Tsunade: Thank you, Anko. Sakura, Hinata, what are you doing here?

Hinata: You can go first Sakura.

Sakura: Oh, no, I have a lot more to say so you should go first.

Hinata: Okay. Well, Lady Tsunade, if it's going to be a vacation and we don't want him to do anything shinobi related I think he'd need a bodyguard.

Sakura: _Damn, I forgot she liked him._

Tsunade: You're right and if you go with him, it might be more believable as a mission. What can I help you with, Sakura?

Sakura: Uh, I was going to suggest that he may need a medic.

Tsunade: So you both want to watch over him, great, it'll be an actual mission for the both of you. ANBU!

Two ANBU Black Ops members appears before Tsunade. 

Tsunade: One of you head to Naruto Uzumaki's home and tell him to be at my office first thing in the morning and the other head to this hotel and reserve a room for him.

ANBU: Yes, Lady Hokage.

The ANBU leave.

Tsunade: Okay, be here in the morning.

Hinata & Sakura: Yes, hokage.

The two kunoichi's eagerness to go on the mission didn't escape the wily hokage.

Tsunade: _What the hell happened while I was out?_

Outside the hokages office, the departing Sakura and Hinata had been suspicious of each other's motives.

Sakura: Okay, where both thinking it. Why are you really going?

Hinata: To spend time with Naruto. You?

Sakura: Same here. I wouldn't have asked if I knew you were going to, it's just that he's done so much for us and he really needs to relax.

Hinata: So, how are you planning to help him relax?

Sakura can see the shrewd look in Hinata's eyes, Sakura blushes and gives away her plans.

Hinata: Sakura, you dirty little slut.

Sakura: You weren't thinking the same thing?

Hinata blushes as hard as Sakura.

Sakura: A noble slut.

Hinata: So, how do we settle this?

Sakura: Well, I've been reading one of Kakashi-sensei's books and…

She explains her solution to Hinata as they leave out of the hokage's mansion.

Sakura: So, what do you think?

Hinata: Okay.

Sakura: Really?

Hinata: I just want him to be happy and he deserves it.

Sakura: Okay, I suggest you get your hands on a copy of that book to get yourself ready.

Hinata: Right.

The two kunoichi part ways until tomorrow, the next morning, Naruto arrives at the Hokage's office as ordered to find Sakura and Hinata already there.

Tsunade: Okay, Naruto, I'm sorry to be working you like this but I have a mission for you. You are to head to the Embrya Hotel, there's a room that you need to, uh…secure.

Her lame excuse disappoints Sakura.

Sakura: _That coma must still be affecting her._

Naruto: Really? Just secure it?

Tsunade: Yeah.

Naruto: This doesn't sound like a mission.

Tsunade: Look, I'm trying to give you a break after all you've been through and you don't have any say in the matter either. Hinata and Sakura…

She notices a weird look of determination on their faces towards Naruto.

Tsunade: What the hell is the matter with you two?

Naruto: Seriously, what kind of hotel is this? They look like they're ready for anything.

Hinata: Oh, no reason.

Sakura: We're just really anxious to complete this mission.

They fake a smile that turns into a sneer as they give him the dead eyes.

Tsunade: Anyway, they will accompany you for protection and medical needs but they've been ordered to stop you from doing anything ninja related.

Naruto: I guess if I have no choice. When do we leave?

Tsunade: Right now.

Naruto: Well, let's go.

Naruto walks through the village as the people wave to him, along the way he runs into Kiba and Shikamaru.

Naruto: Hey, guys.

Shikamaru: Hey.

Kiba: How's it hanging?

Naruto: Grandma's making me go on a vacation. What if something happens?

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Naruto: What?

Kiba: Dude, we're shinobi too.

Shikamaru: For the past few years you've been the one to carry everyone's burdens, just take a powder. We can handle things while you're gone.

Kiba notices that Hinata and Sakura weren't paying attention.

Kiba: Dude, just make sure you tell us all about it when you get back.

Naruto: Tell you about what?

Kiba: Hinata and Sakura?

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Kiba: The same thing you're going to be talking about when you get back, trust me.

Akamaru: Woof!

Naruto: Anyway, I guess I gotta be going.

Kiba: Give 'em one for me.

As they travel, Naruto can't help but shake the feeling of something looming on the horizon. 

Hinata: _I'm going to make you mine._

Sakura: _I'm going to crush his pelvis._

Naruto shakes it off as paranoia and they continue on until they reach their destination.

Desk Clerk: Okay, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno. You'll be happy to know that our special suite has been reserved for you.

Naruto: What's so special about it?

Desk Clerk: It's designed especially for shinobi to relax, it's called Ninja Hang Suite.

Naruto: Why is it called that?

Desk Clerk: It's a suite where ninja's hang.

Naruto: Ask a dumb question. Okay.

They check in and the bellhop takes their bags as they follow him to their room.

Bellhop: Okay.

Naruto tips him and he leaves, Naruto looks the room over when the sound of the door locking catches his ear. He turns around to find Sakura and Hinata with that same look in their eye as before.

Naruto: What? What's that look?

They begin to undress themselves in front of him.

Naruto: Whoa, what are you doing?

Sakura: Isn't it obvious?

Naruto: Hey, look.

Hinata: You can't talk your way out of this, Naruto.

Completely nude, they move in on him.

Naruto: Okay, hey, who goes first then? I don't want to choose.

Sakura: We've got that covered.

They reach into their bag and pull out a blindfold and earplugs.

Hinata: This way you won't be able to see or hear us, so you won't know who's who.

He watches as she ties her hair up so that he won't feel it accidentally, they apply their tools to his eyes and ears. They switch sides back and forth as they lead him into the bedroom.

Naruto: ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?!

Sakura takes out an earplug.

Sakura: Okay, Naruto, you're at 10 and we need you at about 6.

Naruto: Sorry.

Hinata: And yes, we are now save your breath. You're going to need it.

They plug his ears back up and turn him around, he can feel them moving around him to confuse him again. They lay him down on the bed and work out a complex strategy of who he enters first.

Both girls: 1, 2, 3, shoot.

They climb into the bed with him and start to work him over, one sucks him off while the other sucks his balls. He reaches down to grasp the back of their heads but the slap his hands away.

Naruto: _Damn it, I don't know what to do with my hands._

The feeling of two mouths on him becomes too much and his spunk erupts from him as he cums for the first time in his life.

Sakura: Wow, so that's what it looks like?

They were stoking his still erect penis, the girl that won had been rubbing her pussy to get herself ready for him. She hovers over him while she places him at her entrance and slides down.

Naruto: Whoa.

The girl who loss got a consolation prize in the form of a riding his face, on instinct he begins to lap up her folds as her juices run down his face. He was relieved to find that they allowed him to grip both of their hips with either hand.

Naruto: _This is alright._

Unknown to him, they were screaming his name while he was pleasuring the both of them. The girl riding his member was closer and closer until she got her release. She fell to the side and the girl riding his face replaced her, before he could say anything the girl who just came manages to make her way on top of his face. He couldn't help but notice that the girl who was now riding his member rode it different, the first girl slid up and down while this girl ground and gyrated on him. She found her release and hopped off of him and started to suck his member again, the girl on his face followed her. They sucked him off until he came once again, they took off his blind folds and earplugs and he found them both smiling at him.

Naruto: Whoa, I am relaxed.

They climb into bed with him and they each kiss him.

Hinata: You deserve it.

They all fall asleep together.


	2. Happy Endings And Evil Beginnings

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Happy Endings and Evil Beginnings **

Hinata and Sakura wakes up a few hours later to find Naruto missing.

Hinata: Where did he go?

Sakura: I don't know. Hey, what's this note?

Sakura picks up a note from the nightstand.

Sakura: "Hey, girls, that rocked. Don't worry, I went to look around and I'll be back and I'm not going to do any ninja stuff. Naruto."

Hinata: Do you think we should go looking for him?

Sakura: He should be okay, this place is heavily secured. How did you like what we did earlier?

Hinata: It was great, especially how that last part felt.

Sakura: Yeah. I hope he hurries and gets back.

They lay in the bed thinking about the threesome they had with Naruto, they could feel themselves heating up at the thought of Naruto being inside them. Slowly but surely, they began to fidget and stir in the bed, Sakura looks at Hinata's vagina and then her face. The look on her face was one that asked Hinata if she wanted her to help her ease her tension, Hinata nods and Sakura immediately jams her lips onto hers. She pushes Hinata onto her back and they lay chest to chest with they're nipples rubbing against each other as they play with each other's pussies. Sakura starts to work her way down Hinata's body, she gets to her pussy and starts to lick it vigorously. She swings her legs over Hinata's upper body to put her womanhood in her face, Hinata returns Sakura's favor and starts to lap it up. Their faces were covered in each other's juices as they pleasured each other in Naruto's absence, they were moaning each other's name when Sakura feels herself being entered, she looks behind to find Naruto taking her from behind.

Sakura: Oh, Naruto.

He drills her hard as Hinata licks both his balls and Sakura's clit underneath them and she returns to licking Hinata's pussy. She soon goes over the edge and the spasm of her walls forces Naruto to release himself, he cums explosively in her tight pussy. He pulls himself out and his cum drips out of her and from his penis to Hinata's face, his penis dangles in her face and she begins to suck it until her becomes erect again. He switches to the other side and Sakura stops to give him room.

Hinata: No, I don't want her to stop licking me, put it in the other hole.

Sakura starts to lick her again as Naruto forces her legs back to expose her asshole, Sakura grabs his penis and places him at her puckered entrance. The pleasure she felt from Sakura's tongue relaxed her and engorged her ass while her juices flowed downward and lubricated her enough that his entrance was easy. He slips in and out of her as they lick each other, he pumps until he cums in her ass. His warmth and Sakura's tongue gives her a long awaited release, they roll out of the way and he collapses on the bed between them.

Naruto: Woo, I needed that after what I just saw.

Hinata: Really, why?

Flashback, Naruto was looking around the resort when he saw a room for massages.

Naruto: _Hm, I've never had a massage but I always heard Pervy Sage talk about how much he loves them, especially something about happy endings. Whatever those are, I should see what all the fuss is about._

He heads in and they take him to a room where an old man was already getting a massage. Naruto lays on the table as he masseuse begins, the masseuse turns his head towards the old man as he turns over.

Old Man: Watch this, son.

Naruto: What's going on?

Old Man: A happy ending, she calls this the Embrya Special.

Naruto watches as the old man's masseuse take his towel off showing his old package.

Naruto: What?

Naruto tries to turn his head but it was his masseuse's first day and she made a mistake that stiffened his neck and causes Naruto to not me able to look away, he watches in horror as the old man gets a hand job. End flashback.

Naruto: I don't want to talk about it.

Hinata: So, what's it like here?

Naruto: Uh, it's okay. They have everything here for you to relax.

Sakura: Then why's it just okay?

Naruto: I'm not used to relaxing but you two may enjoy it.

Hinata: We can't, we're here on a mission.

Naruto: And I'm the client and I say you two are going to relax yourselves too.

They smile as they see they have no choice in the matter, they go out to the pool. Hinata and Sakura were already out by the pool under a parasol waiting for Naruto to come out. He comes out wearing a speedo which earns him a few looks from the ladies which made Sakura and Hinata a little jealous as they give him the evil eye.

Naruto: What?

Sakura: What's with the banana hammock?

Naruto: I'm trying to get a tan.

Hinata: I don't think so.

Sakura grabs him by the waist and uses her tremendous strength to lift him into the air while Hinata puts a pair of shorts on him and puts him down.

Naruto: What the hell?

Sakura: Don't be showing our stuff off.

Her comment surprises him.

Naruto: Your stuff?

Hinata: We've come to grow fond of it.

Naruto: Oh, no.

Sakura & Hinata: What?

They notice that Naruto was looking at an old man that happened to be walking into their direction, they didn't know the man but Naruto recognized him as the man he watched get a happy ending earlier.

Old man: Hey kid.

Naruto was unable to make eye contact with him.

Old man: What wrong, never seen someone get a happy ending before?

Hinata: Happy…

Sakura: …ending?

He looks at Naruto with his two friends and smiles.

Old man: Looks like you know all about happy endings, I'll see you around.

He leaves Naruto ashamed with a confuse Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto, why were you so weird over his happy ending?

Sakura: Yeah, what kind of jerk are you? Doesn't he deserve to get a happy ending?

Hinata: I'd like to get a happy ending.

Sakura: Me too.

Naruto's shame turns to amusement until the old man comes back.

Old man: Uh, if you ladies are indeed interested in a happy ending they have a special massage parlor for ladies that are into that on the second floor.

Hinata: Uh, thank you.

As he leaves, they become even more confused.

Sakura: Why would we go to a massage parlor for a happy ending?

Naruto: Let's move on.

Naruto and Sakura were sunning themselves as Hinata remained under the parasol.

Naruto: You sure you don't want to join us?

Hinata: I can't.

Naruto: Why not?

Hinata: I peel.

Sakura: Really? That explains why you're so pale.

Hinata: You never wondered why I always wore that big coat even though we live in a warm climate?

Sakura: I thought it was a team thing since Kiba and Shino wear coats too.

Hinata: They do that so I won't look weird on my own.

Naruto: I gotta tell you, you girls look hot in those bathing suits.

As they were relaxing themselves, two figures appear before them trying to look menacing but only managing to look constipated.

Naruto: You're blocking the sun.

Nao: Quiet, Naruto! I am Nao and this is my evil best buddy, Nobu. We are here because you are the one who defeated Akatsuki, a feat that is sure to garner much notoriety and respect in the world. We have come to challenge you so that our names will spread far and wide, that way people will know the virtues of…eeeeeeeevil.

Nobu: Indeeeeeeeeed.

Taking the hint, Naruto gets up and prepares for battle until Sakura and Hinata stops him.

Hinata: Sit down.

Sakura: We'll handle this.

Naruto: Aw, damn it.

The Evil Best Buddies attack but are defeated in an instant, Naruto watches as they were sent flying.

Naruto: Wow, you kicked their asses.

Hinata: I thought this place was supposed to be secured.

Sakura: Well, as I've learned from Lady Tsunade, sometimes the simplest organisms can penetrate the most complex defenses.

Naruto: And those guys were pretty simple, let's get out of here before they come back.

They head back inside to Naruto's room, they spent the rest of the day relaxing and lounging around the room. They had decided that since any of them could get in the mood, that they should all forgo clothing.

Hinata: Come here, Naruto.

Naruto heads over to Hinata who was sitting on the couch, she immediately begins to give him head. His eyes roll to the back of his head as sucks his manhood with a smile on his face, he takes himself out of her mouth and spreads her legs in the deep penetration position on the couch. He enters and starts to pound her over and over again, her screams bring Sakura into the living room.

Sakura: Oh, I thought someone was in trouble. I'll be in the bath when you two finish, it's enormous in there.

Naruto continues to dig into Hinata until they both reach their climaxes, he collapses on top of her to gather himself.

Naruto: Whoo, I'm going to hit that bath up. You comin'?

Hinata: Just did. Let's go.

They enter the room's private bath where Sakura was bathing.

Sakura: Boy, you two sure were at it for a while.

Naruto: Yeah, well, what can I say?

Sakura: You can say that it's my turn.

Naruto: Sure.

She makes her way over to him and straddles him in the water, he places himself at her entrance and she slides down. She rides him in the warm bathwater as Hinata watched, Sakura rides Naruto as hard as she could while he sucks her breasts until they got their release together. The site of them making love and the feel of the warm bathwater on her sex gave her a slight orgasm. They finish their bath and head for bed but Naruto was still feeling a little frisky as he lied between them.

Sakura: What?

Hinata: Why do you have that look on your face, Naruto?

He just smiles as he disappears under the covers, they get there answer when the feel his mouth and hands all over their bodies. They make out and giggle as he tickles, licks, and kisses them all over until he gets to their vaginas then their giggles turn into moans of pleasure. The works them over until they have back to back orgasms, they pull him up and smile at him as they disappears under the covers. Wanting to get him back, they waste no time and begins to suck him off and lick his balls until his comes in Sakura's mouth. They swap his come as they come from under the covers, they spend time exploring each other until they go to sleep for the night. Meanwhile, the Evil Best Buddies were plotting their next attack.

Nao: Ha! Next time, Naruto will taste defeat which will have the distinct flavor of…eeeeeeeevil.

Nobu: Indeeeeeeed.


	3. Karaoke Time

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS SMILE BOMB OR UNBALANCED KISS**

**Karaoke Time**

Naruto was awoken by a knock at the door, he answers it to find a resort attendant with a piece of paper.

Naruto: Thanks.

He tips the attendant and heads back to the bedroom where Hinata and Sakura are now awake.

Hinata: What's that, Naruto?

Naruto: It's an invitation to some sort of event this evening that the hotel is throwing. You wanna go?

Sakura: Sure, I've never been to one. It might be fun.

Hinata: I wouldn't mind.

Naruto: It's a formal affair so we'll have to find some clothes.

Sakura: Maybe there's shop in the nearby town.

They head into the nearby town and succeed in finding a shop to facilitate them. Hinata and Sakura try on a few kimono until they find the right one, Naruto, on the other hand, was surprisingly more particular in what he was going to wear.

Naruto: No, this isn't right either.

Sakura: Since when did you become so high maintenance?

Naruto: Since Pervy Sage taught me how a man should take stock in his appearance because you never know who might be observing you.

Hinata: Sounds like good advice.

Naruto: Yeah but comes from a man who was usually observed peeping on people.

Naruto tries on another kimono and finds what he was looking for.

Naruto: This is it.

Hinata: I like it.

Sakura: Yeah, it looks nice on you.

As Naruto continues to check himself in the mirror, they hear boisterous laughter and turn to find the Evil Best Buddies helping a few customers.

Nao: Naruto! You have chosen the correct garments to adorn yourself with it, the color really accentuates you hair and makes your eyes pop. It seems that you are someone who knows how to dress but we only dress ourselves in…eeeeeeevil.

Nobu: Indeeeeeeeeed.

Naruto: Not these guys again.

They attack but are once again quickly and soundly defeated by Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto: Wow, remind me to never piss you two off.

Sakura: Are you ready?

Naruto: Yeah.

They pay for their clothes and look around town before returning to their room.

Hinata: What time does it start?

Naruto: Uh, eight o'clock, we've got a while.

Sakura: I'm going to head down to that massage parlor that guy told us about.

It takes a second for what she said to hit Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura, no!

He was too late as she had already left.

Naruto: _I hope she's into being fingered by strange people._

Hinata: What's wrong?

Naruto: Nothing. Hey, you want to have your pussy eaten?

Hinata: Uh, why not?

They head into the bedroom and undress, she lies in the bed and Naruto goes to work licking her womanhood. A mortified Sakura enters the room an hour later.

Sakura: I can't believe it, I have never felt so violated yet so relaxed.

Naruto takes his face from between Hinata's legs. 

Naruto: Happy ending, huh?

Sakura: There was nothing happy about that.

Naruto: Hey, why don't you get in here?

Sakura takes off her clothes and climbs into the bed, they position themselves to where Sakura was sucking Naruto, he was licking Hinata, and Hinata was licking Sakura. 

Naruto: _Wow, this is what it's all about. _

The three lovers were locked in a triangle of pleasure until Naruto breaks it, Hinata continues to lick Sakura while Naruto makes love to her from behind. He grabs Sakura's foot and begins to suck her toes as he thrusts into Hinata, he pounds her until her walls tighten around as she has her release. She collapses on top of Sakura and Naruto rolls her over to the side and Sakura tackles him to his back, she quickly begins to ride him. Hinata gathers herself and starts to suck her breasts as Naruto watches from underneath them, Naruto delivers an orgasm to Sakura as he did Hinata but hadn't had his yet. He stands up on the bed while they were on their knees and sucked him off until he came on both of their faces.

Naruto: You know you two look pretty with me all over your faces.

They return his smile.

Sakura: Shut up.

Hinata: We should start getting ready.

Naruto: Right.

They clean up and get dressed for the party, they arrive about thirty minutes after the functions started.

Hinata: Why'd you want to be so late?

Naruto: We're not late, we're fashionably late.

Sakura: Where'd you learn about fashionably late?

Naruto: Pervy Sage, he really taught me to make an entrance.

Hinata notices something peculiar the singer and his accompanying musician.

Hinata: There's something strange about the entertainment.

Sakura and Naruto take notice and Naruto likes their music.

Naruto: You mean the fact that they fuckin' rock for a cheap hotel band? Let's shake our asses.

He drags Sakura and Hinata to the dance floor and they dance to the music until they hear boisterous laughter from the speakers.

Nao: Naruto! We see that you are busting a move on the dance floor, very impressive. It seems that you dance skills, like your ninja skills, are second to none but let us see how you dance when your partner is…eeeeeeeeevil.

Nobu: Indeeeeeeed

They attack Naruto but are once again repelled by Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto: Hot damn, party's over.

The hotel manager comes out.

Hotel Manager: Sorry about the apparent evilness of our original entertainment everyone but the party isn't over, we have karaoke.

Naruto: Alright! I'm first.

Hinata: Do your best, Naruto.

Naruto: Go Naruto.

He takes the stage and picks a song.

**Running in a crowd**

**In a faceless town**

**I need to feel the touch of a friend**

**In the countryside**

**I wander far and wide**

**The isolation gets me again**

**I don't know where to go**

**When I feel like crying, oh my**

**It's time to open myself, feel something new**

**I want to stop**

**And grow up a bit**

**Then suddenly, my power and confidence starts swelling up**

**Magically erupts**

**And it's all because of kindness that I feel**

**From people I don't even know**

**Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow**

**And then I know t****hat most of all**

**I feel compassion from strangers wherever I go**

**Thank you for waking me up**

**Up 'til now, no matter how I tried**

**To tell you please take care of yourself**

**Then with tearstained eyes**

**I sadly said goodbye **

**As I waved and wished you farewell**

**Then I take of how**

**How much longer I must wait**

**I look inside myself**

**Feel something new**

**I want to stop and grow up a bit**

**It's all because I'm feeling sad**

**And then I cry, I don't know why**

**The courage that I need, the power to succeed**

**Gives me the strength to fly**

**It's all because of**

**When I see my friend's, oh my, every time**

**They're always behind me, p****ushing me on**

**Lighting the fire in me**

**Then suddenly**

**My power and confidence **

**Starts swelling up, magically erupts**

**And it's all because of kindness that I feel**

**From people I don't even know**

**I won't forget the time we shared **

**And our pleasant days, always**

**And I'll never lose the strength to succeed **

**And the courage to do what I must**

**Your smile makes my heart explode**

Naruto points to Hinata and Sakura as he ends the song to applause and requests for an encore.

Naruto: Alright, one more time.

Sakura: I didn't know he could sing.

Hinata: Really.

He picks another song.

**Within the broken mirror**

**I can see your reflection**

**Tears run down your face**

**Tears run down your face**

**As your finger traces the edge of the new moon**

**Who is that I'm calling out to**

**I can see you walk away from me**

**Time and time again**

**Time and time again**

**You will find me knocking at your door**

**With my back pressed against the weight of the world **

**And the speed of the night**

**It felt as if a thread was snapping in two**

**Then I held onto you, held onto you**

**Held onto you with all my might**

**As you share an unbalanced kiss with me**

**I hope you can feel us getting closer to love**

**And may your fear and you tearful deception **

**Both come to rest in my heart**

**Oh, my love**

The party continues into the night as everyone takes their turn at singing.


	4. Time To Go

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Time To Go**

After a night of intense love making, Naruto and company head down to the complimentary breakfast service set out by the hotel.

Hinata: So, that's a happy ending?

Sakura: Yeah, it was awful.

Hinata: Why didn't you stop her, Naruto?

Naruto: I tried but she left so fast.

He tries to hold back a laugh.

Sakura: It's not funny.

Naruto: Sorry.

She couldn't help but laugh with him and Hinata joins in on the laughter, Naruto eventually notices that they haven't been served yet.

Naruto: Damn, how long is this going to take? Waiter!

The waiter they call punches out a guest.

Naruto: What the fuck?

The waiter turns around to reveal himself to be Nao and the host, Nobu, joins him.

Sakura: How did we not notice them?

Nao laughs boisterously.

Nao: Naruto! I see that you are here for breakfast, a wise decision. Everyone knows that the most important meal of the day is, in fact, breakfast. Be warned, the waiters here might serve tea and cumquats but we serve…eeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiil. Prepare to diiiiiiiieeeeee.

Nobu: Indeeeeeeeeeeeed.

The Evil Best Buddies launches an attack but as usual, they're vanquished by Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto: Those guys are nothing if not persistent.

The trio finally gets some service and enjoys their breakfast, they head back to their room. A week later, Naruto comes to a decision.

Naruto: Hey, I think it's time to go back.

Hinata: Are you sure?

Sakura: We could stay a couple more days.

Naruto: Yeah, I feel good now. Besides, we're still short handed even though Pain revived everyone.

To his surprise, Hinata starts crying.

Naruto: Hey, what's wrong?

Hinata: Because I don't know what's going to happen when we get back to the village.

He dries her tears.

Naruto: Hey, I don't see any reason for any of this to stop when we get back.

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: Yeah. Whenever one of you wanna hang, you know where to find me. It's not like I have anything to do besides missions, training, and eating ramen anymore. Of course, you're going to have to keep those other girls in the village off of me, I saw how they were looking at me before we left. Heh, heh, yeah.

Sakura: Easy, there, loverboy. If you're going to be putting it to anyone, it going to be one of us.

Naruto: Alright, alright.

They pack up their stuff and check our of the hotel, they were enjoying each other's company as they traveled back to the Leaf Village.

Naruto: …the worst thing about living with the toads was that they kept trying to serve me bugs.

Sakura: What?

Hinata: That must've been horrible.

Naruto: I'll tell ya' right now, Sage techniques aren't the only things I've learned from the toads.

Sakura: What else did you learn?

Naruto: You two should know, you've been enjoying it since we got to the hotel.

He flicks his tongue out.

Hinata: Yeah, that was enjoyable.

Sakura: And how.

Almost home, a thought crosses Naruto's mind.

Naruto: Hey, you know who I haven't seen in a while?

As if on cue, they hear familiar boisterous laughter above them, they look to the trees to find the Evil Best Buddies.

Nao: Naruto, you fool! You have fallen into our trap, your two little girlfriends have been protecting you with the force of a super saiyan but a super saiyan is not match for cold hard cash.

Two large warriors appear ready for battle.

Nao: Maybe next time you'll think twice before messing with…pure eeeeeeeeeevil.

Nobu: Indeeeeeeeeeed.

Hinata and Sakura guards Naruto as they prepare for battle.

Naruto: I've had it with this being protected crap, I'll be right back.

Naruto hurries off to the village as Hinata and Sakura battles the two large warriors.

Nao: Naruto! You should know that there is no escaping…eeeeeeeeevil.

Nobu: Indeeeeeeeeeeeeed.

The Evil Best Buddies give chase, they almost catch Naruto but he makes it through the gates.

Nao: Does he really think that this will stop…eeeeeeeeevil?

Nobu: Ind…

Nao: He will be back, he will not leave his girlfriends.

Naruto quickly make his way to the hokage's office and startles a sleeping on the job Tsunade.

Tsunade: Naruto, you're back?

Naruto: Yeah, yeah, am I allowed to be a ninja again?

Tsunade: Yeah, what's wrong?

He doesn't even answer and bolts out of the door back towards the gate, the Evil Best Buddies see him fast approaching them.

Nao: Naruto! I…

They notice the look in his eyes.

Naruto: You sons of bitches!

Nao: I never thought he'd be this fearsome, maybe he is…evil.

Nobu: Indeed.

They run for their lives as Naruto pursues them and catches them as Hinata and Sakura wins their battle.

Naruto: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Hundreds of clones appears and begins to pummel them into the ground.

Nao: Naruto! Please, it seems you are a match for evil.

Nobu: Indeed.

Naruto: Shut the fuck up, Evil Best Buddies.

After dishing out his punishment, they head home. The tree of them of them head home and spend the night at Naruto's house, elsewhere, the Evil Best Buddies were licking their wounds.

Nao: Maybe we should find a new target to display our evil, maybe Killer Bee. Ha, that's it, his dope rhymes cannot compare to…eeeeeeeevil.

Nobu: Indeeeeeeeed.

**The End is…eeeeeeeeevil.**

**Indeeeeeeeeeed.**


End file.
